Where Joy and Sorrow meets
by justsmile87
Summary: Katniss and Gale are best friends since they can remember. They both went through thick and thin and are closer than ever. My story starts with the wedding of Gale s sister and will continue with many other nice and also not so nice events they both will encounter. AU KatnissxGale
1. Chapter 1

**Author´s Note: **** Alright, so this is my first fanfiction story so please be nice to me =) **

** This fanfiction is a KatnissxGale story so if you like Peeta, you won´t have a lot of fun to read it.  
**

**Also, this story has nothing to do with the Hunger Games! Nothing at all! AU!  
**

**Summary: Katniss and Gale are best friends since they can remember. They both went through thick andthinn and are closer than ever. My story starts with the wedding of Gale´s sister and will continue with many other nice and also not so nice events they both will encounter. For 99,9% Katniss and Gale will end up together in later chapters =)  
**

**Have fun and if you like it or have some other comments to make, than let me know! And now I just stop babbling and you start reading..have fun!  
**

**Oh before I forget it..Many thanks to my awesome beta reader IWriteStuffWithWordsInIt 3  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Katniss' POV

"Zoey, did you see my pearl bracelet?" I asked my good friend and roommate, who was lying on our small sofa, watching TV. She was still wearing her pajamas, her hair badly tied back into a bun like every Saturday morning.

"No hon, I have no idea," she replied, her eyes still fixed on an animal documentary report. "Maybe it's on the cupboard in the bathroom?" she suggested, and finally turned her gaze away from the television, looking at me.

"Wow, Katniss! You look absolutely gorgeous!" she let out, sitting up to take a better look at me. We were both studying at the university and it was cheapest to move into a small apartment, sharing the rent. I knew her since high school, so we were pretty close, although she was a feisty girl.

"You really think so?" I asked, a little insecure, playing with my earring. I wasn't really a dress-wearer, so I felt a little uncomfortable. The only reason I'd dressed up like this was because it was the wedding of Gale's oldest sister, Darcy. I hadn't seen her in a very long time, but my best friend had asked me to accompany him there, so of course I had agreed.

Zoey smiled, leaning back on the sofa.

"Yes, you really look adorable. And I love your hair," she added, before turning her head back to the television. For a second I considered getting out of the yellow dress and just snuggle up on the sofa with her, but instead I walked to our small bathroom, continuing to look for my bracelet.

Our noisy door bell rang when I finally found the evil thing, hidden under the sink.

"Can you please let Gale in? I'll be right there!" I yelled, because Zoey was a lazy bum, always waiting for me to get the door.

"If I have to!" she yelled back while I walked to my room, pulling out my shoes from the shelf.

"Hey there, high heels. Please be nice to me today," I said, already seeing myself twisting my ankle at the worst possible time during the ceremony. I was a clumsy person.

"Katniss, come on." I suddenly heard the voice of Jeremy, Gale's annoying cousin. I was getting upset that my best friend hadn't mentioned that the jerk was coming along. I was beginning to check my purse, when Gale appeared at the door.

"Heeeeeey," he let out over- enthusiastically, so I turned around, glaring at him. He was handsome as always, standing there in a black suit and stretching out his arms for a hug. I crossed my arms in front of my chest, not willing to hug him right now.

"Why is Jeremy coming with us?" I asked him instead, as quietly as I could so his cousin wouldn't overhear. Gale put his arms down, stepped inside and closed the door behind himself.

"Okay, first of all, you look drop-dead beautiful," he started, and I rolled my eyes. "Second, I am so sorry, Catnip! I didn't intend him to come along with us, I swear, but he called me two hours ago and asked and I couldn't say no since I had no good excuse," he explained, pouting and taking two steps closer towards me. His eyes were begging and I hated the fact that I couldn't stay mad at him for too long.

"You could have said that he is annoying as hell, talks non-stop and I hate him," I suggested while Gale stood right in front of me, looking at me with his blue puppy dog eyes. I had not seen him for the last two weeks since he was away on an excursion with some students from the university. His cute smile and the fact that I had missed him a lot let me forgive him quicker than usual, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You just can't stay mad at me," he laughed, giving me a bear-hug while briefly lifting me up from the ground.

"And you take advantage of it very well," I replied when he put me down with a mischievous look on his face.

"Let's go," I said and took my purse, moving towards the door.

"Nice shoes. Are you planning to break both of your legs today?" he asked, walking behind me. I didn't have time to say anything back, because there was Jeremy already standing in front of us, waiting impatiently.

"Are you guys finally ready?" he asked, watching me as I gave Zoey a goodbye hug.

"Have fun, hon," she said, winking at Gale as he moved towards the door.

"Never seen you like this before Katniss, trying to seduce me?" Jeremy asked, walking behind me down the stairs. "If yes, there is a possibility that I would go with it," he added and I was sure he was gazing at my butt.

"Watch it," I heard Gale say from behind him, while I was concentrating on not twisting my ankle on the stairs.

"I'm just trying to make conversation," Jeremy replied as we walked toward Gale's car.

"Then choose another topic," my best friend retorted, opening the door for me to get in the passenger seat.

"Or you could just shut up instead," I added, sitting inside. Jeremy sat behind me and I felt his knee in my back and sighed. This would be a long drive.

"Why are _you_ sitting at the front?" he asked me, receiving a glare from Gale. "Just curious," he added, arbitrating, when we started to hit the road.

I fastened my seatbelt, trying not to crinkle my dress too much. Glancing at Gale, I wanted to talk with him about a lot of things, but I hadn't a chance because of the annoying guy in the back seat, babbling non-stop about his latest conquest,a hot blonde girl, whose name he didn't even remember. After that, he started to talk about some British guy he met last night, not even caring that neither Gale nor I reacted to his story. I would have tried to sleep, but I didn't want to ruin my pinned-up hairstyle, so I just watched the road, exchanging knowing glances with Gale from time to time.

"How was the excursion?" I finally had the chance to ask my best friend a question after a while, when Jeremy started to eat a sandwich he'd brought along. Gale let out a sigh, glancing at me.

"It was okay, I guess. Nothing special and actually a little unnecessary," he replied, yawning.

"I don't understand why we need excursions at all," Jeremy intervened again with a full mouth.

"I doubt that there is generally something that you understand," I said - I couldn't suppress it - feeling Jeremy's knee a little harder in my back. "Stop it," I hissed at him, turning around in my seat. "Can't you put your legs somewhere else?" He stopped chewing and stared at me.

"Sure, maybe I can detach them and put them on the seat beside me?"

"Maybe you could jump out of the car and take your legs with you," I retorted stupidly, totally annoyed by him. I felt Gale's hand on my arm, forcing me to turn back to the front again.

"Just give it a rest," he said, and I crossed my arms in front of my chest, leaning back with my head on the head rest. My hairstyle was forgotten and I just wanted to close my eyes and take a nap.

I really must have dozed off because the next thing I remembered was Gale nudging my arm to wake me up.

"We're here." I sat up, pulling out my hand mirror from the purse, and gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" I let out, looking at my hair which was standing up in all directions. "I look horrible!" I whined, but glad that Jeremy had already left the car so I didn't get a nasty remark.

"You don't look horrible," Gale tried to calm me down, unfastening his seatbelt. "Your hair is just a little messy from sleeping," he added, grinning, and I considered whacking him over the head with my hand mirror.

We were parked in the middle of the parking lot with people passing by, glancing inside. I groaned and decided to undo my put-up hairstyle, removing the first bobby pin.

"What are you doing?" Gale asked, grabbing my arm to stop me. "We have to go inside. There is really no time for doing your hair now."

I shook off his hand, removing another bobby pin.

"You go first, I'll just let my hair free. It won't take long, I promise," I said.

"I'll just wait here with you, then. Remember, I wanted you to come along _with_ me, not separately," he replied, making me feel guilty about him coming late for his sister's wedding.

"Fine," I said, removing the last pin, brushing my hair really quick. "I look like I just woke up, but let's go," I added, getting out of the car.

"Well, you _did_ just wake up," Gale replied nonchalantly, getting out of the car as well.

Looking down at myself, I noticed my dress was all wrinkled and I started laughing about the whole situation. My best friend walked up to me, watching me curiously.

"Maybe you'd consider going in there by yourself and not with me, looking like this?" I suggested, but he suddenly cupped my face with his hands, forcing me to look up into his piercing blue eyes.

"If you didn't exist, I'd have to invent you, you silly girl," he said lovingly, giving me a peck on my forehead. "Let's go."

"I'm sorry," I let out, ashamed about my behaviour, linking arms with my best friend. "Thank you for bearing with me," I added, and he grinned down at me while we walked towards a big white church. I was glad that the ceremony hadn't started yet, and held tighter on to Gale's arm as we walked up the stairs to the entrance. I discovered Jeremy was already sat in the second row, talking to some guy I'd never seen before. As we started to walk in the front, Gale's mother - Theresa - came up towards us, hugging her son.

"Oh darling, I missed you," Theresa let out, before letting go. She was wearing a tight black dress, looking gorgeous for her age. "You look so handsome," she added, and then turned her eyes to me.

"Katniss," she said, smiling lovely before wrapping her arms around me. "You guys look really stunning. How was the drive?" With me linking arms with Gale, she lead us to the first row, babbling away about the wedding preparations.

Although Gale and I have been friends since childhood, I've never really had a good relationship with his family apart from Theresa and Darcy. His dad, Gary, didn't like me and was not an easy man to deal with. Gale himself wasn't on good terms with his father, because of many disappointments he experienced with him in the past. I kept an eye out for Gary but couldn't spot him as we sat down beside Theresa. While mother and son talked about family matters, I looked closely at the well-decorated church that smelt wonderfully of orchids. Seconds later, the organ started to play in full blast, and we all stood up as Darcy walked up the aisle. She was a pretty bride, grinning broadly as she finally arrived beside her future husband. I smiled, glancing at Gale who seemed to be really happy for his sister.

"She's gorgeous," I whispered to him after we all sat down again. Only then I noticed Gary coming up and sitting beside his wife. He didn't deign to look at us at all, holding his gaze firmly to the front.

"He can't even be on time for his own daughter's wedding," Gale whispered annoyed and tensed up. "Like he had something more important to do on a Saturday afternoon," he added, and I put my hand on his to calm him down.

The ceremony was short but nice and I somehow feared the encounter with Gary. As the bridal pair left the church, there was an awkward quietness in our row.

"Let's walk over to the party hall," Theresa let out, standing up. "Gary, did you say hello to your son?" she added, giving her husband a knowing look before leaving for the exit. Gale's dad stood up, holding out his hand to Gale.

"Nice to see you here," he just said while Gale stood up as well, ignoring his dad's extended hand.

"You were late," Gale let out, "again." His dad didn't react to this, but instead turned his attention to me now.

"So, you're still hanging out with each other like two little kids?" he asked, looking at me like I was totally unwanted at this place.

"Hello Mr Hawthorne," I just responded, feeling more than awkward.

"What's the point of this question?" Gale hissed at him, totally annoyed by now. He had never talked much about his dad, but when he did he always had an angry look in his eyes. He had never told me what specifically happened on that night when he was eleven, coming down to our house, crying and shaking. I was nine and didn't know how to handle the situation, so I just let him lay down on my bed and snuggled up next to him.

"What's the point of you two being friends?" his dad countered, and I grabbed Gale's arm, fearing that he would do something stupid.

"Let's follow your mom to the party hall," I said when they were just scowling at each other, not wanting him to get in any trouble. I knew that Gale was pulling himself together so as not to destroy his sister's wedding. He listened to me and we walked to the exit.

"This is just so ridiculous," Gale said upset, once we were outside. The sun was burning down on us and he pulled off his jacket, throwing it over his shoulder. I tried to fan myself with one hand as we walked over to the big party hall.

"I'm proud of you for not starting a big fight," I encouraged him and he glanced at me, taking a deep breath.

"Well, you taught me to keep my anger under control," he let out, putting his arm around my shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think about this..I really appreciate every opinion =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So let´s continue with my not so liked story as it seems. Maybe you first need to read in with it, so I hope that more people will start liking it =)  
**

**Thanks SingingmySong and the guest for your review, you are pushing me to keep up with this and of course again a big thanks to my beta** **IWriteStuffWithWordsInIt****; the long wait really is worth it! ;)****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gale's POV

The celebration after the marriage service was enjoyable and relaxed as long as I didn't have to face my father. I could catch up with a few of my relatives whom I hadn't seen for a long time, with Katniss in tow. To our surprise, many of them recognized her as my little best friend from the past, and were delighted about the fact that we were still that close after so many years. My mother walked around with a worry line on her forehead, and I assumed it was because of the encounter with my father. Katniss was chattering with my cousin Anne right now, so I excused myself and followed my mom outside.

"Mom?" I caught up with her, "are you alright?"

She stopped walking and turned around, smiling at me.

"Of course I'm alright, hunny. How couldn't I be? All my kids are here and your sister is finally marrying the love of her life. I am really happy," she let out, stroking over my cheek.

"Are you sure, mom? Because you seem a little distracted by something," I replied, studying her expression. She looked much older and somehow more labile than when I last saw her in March.

"I'm alright darling, really! You should go and celebrate with your sister. She's so happy you came," my mom answered, eyes shining.

"Okay, but you know that if there's something wrong you can tell me, right?" I added and she nodded, giving me a quick hug.

"Let's go back inside. You shouldn't leave Katniss by herself," she started when we walked back inside the hall, "you know how Uncle Tom behaves around pretty girls when he's drunk." I smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek before I set off on a search for my best friend.

She was still standing with Anne, laughing about something. I was glad that she was having fun, because after meeting with my dad I had a bad conscience about bringing her with me.

"There you are," she said happily, noticing me, "I already looked for you."

"I was talking to my mom," I replied, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Did I miss something interesting?" At this question both girls started laughing again, and I guessed that I had been the topic before.

"Ah, so you were laughing at my expense? That's nice," I played hurt and immediately Katniss put her arm around my hip.

"No we weren't," she said very quickly, winking at my cousin.

"Let me guess, you were talking about that one embarrassing moment where my pants fell down in public," I guessed, glancing down at Katniss, sticking at my side. She tried to suppress it with all her might but then started to roar with laughter, Anne joining in.

"I told you your pants were way too big," Katniss started, "but you insisted that all the cool guys were wearing it like that," she explained and I couldn't help grinning.

"In my defence, I was a pubescent 15 year old guy in a bad boys' gang," I explained to them, Katniss still grinning widely.

"You mean the gang that threw you out after this embarrassing incident?" she added sheepishly and I gave her a defiant look.

"Thank you for reminding me. It still hurts, you know?" I played mad, pushing her away from me. My cousin laughed and shook her head.

"You two haven't changed at all. I think th-" She was interrupted when some guy I didn't know started speaking into the microphone on stage.

"Can you please all take your seats so we can start with the speeches, beginning with a lovely song from my humble self," he announced and I guessed that he was Darcy's brother-in-law, since he looked exactly like the groom. We walked towards a table in the front and sat down, facing the stage.

"Who is this?" Katniss asked Anne, who was sitting opposite from us.

"It's the groom's brother and he's still single!" she added and winked at my best friend, who shrugged nonchalantly.

"So, my dear bride and my lovely groom, this is for you," the 'single' guy continued, bursting into a slow song. Katniss and Anne were all ears, gazing at him dreamily, but I just rolled my eyes. I glanced at my sister who was snuggling against her freshly-baked husband, beaming with joy. At least she didn't have to live with my parents any more, so primarily I was glad that she was far away from my father now.

After the guy finally finished singing, there were more songs and speeches coming up. It wasn't exactly boring, but I got tired of listening and started closing my eyes when I heard my name over the loudspeaker.

"Gale, where are you sitting?" My sister asked, searching for me in the dimmed hall. "I want to hear a speech from you," she added, already tipsy.

I groaned inwardly, receiving an encouraging smile from Katniss as I stood up to take the microphone from Darcy's hands. I didn't prepare a speech, so I just stood there, looking at my sister to get an idea. She smiled, playfully begging me to say something nice.

"Well, Darcy, my inspiring and talented sister," I started and she giggled. "How cheeky of you to call me up on stage when you know how great I am at making speeches," I added, receiving a laugh here and there.

"What can I say?" I continued, ruminative, glancing at my best friend, who was sitting like a cat on a hot tin roof, waiting for me to start.

"I'm really happy for you, Darcy. I guess you found the right one, sitting there, beaming with joy. I hope you will never lose your joyfulness," I coughed slightly, making my sister giggle again, "but don't forget your little brother here, and know that if you ever need something, just call and I'll be there one week later," I continued, making the guests laugh. "So, that's the end of my grandiose speech. I love you." Putting the microphone back in the stand, I walked up to my beautiful sister and gave her a warm hug.

"I love you too," she said, tousling my hair.

The guests started clapping when I went back to my table. As I sat down, my dad suddenly staggered to the stage, grabbing the microphone. He was already drunk, and having problems keeping his balance. I tensed up, expecting the worst and Katniss gave me an uncertain look.

"Well, well, well. Wasn't that a nice speech from my wonderful son?" he spoke in a slurred voice, pointing at me.

"Look at him, sitting there with his girl, who is apparently only his 'best friend'," he continued and laughed. Katniss looked down at her hands, playing with the ring on her finger I gave her two years ago.

"Darcy," my father turned around to my sister, "you know that I love you, right? And I am sooo happy that you're getting married and that you've managed your life this well, unlike your ungrateful brother," he added and Katniss put her hand on my arm, keeping me on my chair. My father was one word away from a fist in his face from his 'ungrateful son'.

"I'm not finished!" he suddenly yelled while my mom got on the stage to pull him down.

"Theresa, I said I'm not finished yet!" he repeated himself, pushing my mom away harshly. I had already stood up when Jeremy ran up to the stage, grabbing my father's arm and pulling him down. My cousin was stronger and dragged my dad outside, with another man helping him. Ashamed, I rested my head in my hands, trying to figure out what to do, when I noticed Katniss standing up. I thought she was maybe going to the bathroom, but soon I heard her voice over the loudspeakers.

"Hey there ," she let out shyly and I lifted my head, only to see her standing barefoot on the stage, searching for the right words to say.

"Ahm, I hope you liked our little play right there," she started and a few guests laughed, unsure if she was saying the truth. Turning her face to Darcy, she smiled bravely.

"This is really funny, but I guess you are one of the people that I have known the longest, Darcy," she said, and my sister smiled.

"Ahm, do you remember the time before Gale had his growth spurt and you were our rescue for everything? You were so tall compared to us, and every time your parents were out of the house you'd help us get the cookie box from the top shelf." More people started laughing and I was amazed by the fact that Katniss had handled the situation so well. My sister nodded and smiled happily.

"And remember the time when your mom noticed that there were cookies missing and she was mad at you because she knew that we couldn't reach it? We didn't want you to get in trouble, so we lied and told your parents that we got them without your help," she made a pause, glancing at me and I smiled at her.

"Your mom challenged us to show them how we got the cookies and Gale immediately made a leg-up for me, and in the end I fell down and hit my head on the table. I still feel the after-effects of this," she joked, pointing at her head and getting the audience in fits.

"The point is, that you were like an older sister for me at that time, and although I was mostly hanging around with Gale, you were always a great and trustful friend. I am really happy for you and hope that you will never change this great attitude of yours," she finished, receiving an applause from Darcy and the guests.

As Katniss sat back at our table I wrapped my arm around the back of her chair, leaning my head in to hers.

"Thank you," I whispered and she turned her head, smiling at me. At that moment as our faces were just inches away from each other, I swore that she was the most important person in my life.

"That was incredible Katniss, everyone forgot about my stupid uncle," Anne said as the band started playing and the newlyweds rose from their chairs for a dance. Other couples joined in with them and I needed a break.

"I'm going to get some fresh air," I said, standing up.

"I'll come with you," Katniss replied, putting her high heels back on.

"Gosh, these shoes are killing me," she added, "I definitely would have fallen down on stage with these on."

Once she was done, she grabbed her purse and we left through the exit. I hoped that we wouldn't encounter my drunk father outside, because I was really mad at him and didn't want to start a fight at my sister's wedding. His little speech earlier had already given this celebration a bad aftertaste.

Side by side we were walking down the street, passing the church and the parking lot. It was already dark, and a brisk wind had sprung up. I had my jacket with me and put it on my best friend's shoulder, as she was only wearing a strapless dress.

"Thanks," she let out, snuggling herself into my side as I put my arm around her.

"We should set off for home soon, I'm getting tired," I said, and my best friend nodded as we headed for the park.

"I could drive while you sleep in the back," she suggested, but I feared that Jeremy sitting at the passenger seat while she was driving would cause an accident because of their quarrelling. As if she could read my thoughts, she started shaking her head.

"No wait, I take it back. I don't think that's a good idea with Jeremy in the passenger seat," she added, and I grinned.

"That was exactly my thought." We stopped at a park bench that was dimly lit by a lantern and sat down, falling quiet.

"Are you alright?" Katniss broke the silence after a while, pulling my jacket tighter around herself.

"Yes Catnip, I just needed to get out, breathe some fresh air," I replied, leaning back.

"I'm happy for my sister, but I'll also be happy to get back home." Katniss crossed her legs, looking at me. I saw it in her eyes that she wanted to talk about the incident with my father, but I didn't even want to think about it. She bit her lip, not knowing if she should ask or not, and I had to laugh about the fact that I knew exactly what was going on in her head right now.

"Why are you laughing at me?" she asked, hitting my arm. I shook my head.

"Gale, tell me," she demanded, pulling at my shirt. I grinned but suddenly noticed a man walking towards us. I didn't recognize him and hoped that it was not my father.

"Excuse me, young people," an older man said as he stopped right in front of us. Katniss hadn't seen him coming and was startled, letting out a cry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you, young lady," the gray-haired man apologized, scratching his head. Katniss moved closer towards me, watching the old man with big eyes.

"I was just taking a late walk when I saw you sitting here," the man explained, "and I just thought you should know that this bench is newly painted." Before I knew it, Katniss was jumping off hysterically, trying to look at her back side. I started laughing when I noticed a white stripe over her butt.

"Why are you sitting there laughing? Stand up," she squealed, pulling me up. I was sure that I had the same white stripe on my backside but I didn´t care at all and even started laughing harder at Katniss' downcast air.

The old man was already walking away, surely thinking I was some crazy maniac.

"Thank you for telling us!" I yelled after him and only then did I notice a small "Wet paint!" sign stuck to the park bench.

"Your butt is all white!" Katniss let out, before turning around to show me her backside.

"Is it bad?" she asked me, making me laugh again.

"Let's put it this way, if we need a crosswalk right now, you could lie down and be one," I replied with a laugh. Turning around, she watched me, acting flabbergasted.

"Are you serious? Is it that visible?" I couldn't help myself but start laughing again, even harder now.

"Stop laughing, Gale! I can't go back in there with my backside looking like a zebra!" she let out, but then her expression suddenly changed and she started to laugh as well, even crouching down. The whole day was upside down and all of it didn't matter any more because we were finally ourselves again, laughing till the tears were running down our cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: If you read it and want to read more than let me know so I will be more motivated to write the next chapters.. Hope you like it ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author´s note:** The story is going on..Sorry for the long wait :)

Thank you kittenb999, katieb224 and hungergamelovers1316 for reading and liking my story! Hope you will continue reviewing :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Katniss' POV

No more than one hour after our "wet paint" incident, we said our goodbyes to Darcy and her newly-wed husband, then headed back towards home. Jeremy was sleeping in the back after laughing at us and our white butts longer than necessary. It was after midnight and we still had a long journey ahead of us. Gale was really tired, yawning again and again while concentrating on the dirt road, which was apparently a shortcut.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with S," my best friend suddenly started to keep himself awake. I looked out of the window, trying to find something. We had played this game many times as little kids, but it was still a funny pastime.

"Hmm, the stars?" I asked as I looked up into the sky.

"Nope."

"Well, then maybe the street?" I guessed again, but he shook his head.

I tried hard to find something else, leaning forward, then clapped my hands.

"I've got it! The stones on the street. The small stones!" I let out confidently but Gale shook his head again.

"There is nothing else," I pouted, noticing first raindrops on the windshield as I tried to think about something else with the letter S.

"Wait, maybe you mean the sky?" I asked hopefully.

"Not the sky, no," he replied, and I gave up.

"What is it?"

"You give up? Okay. It's the sign," he revealed and I gave him a confused look.

"The sign? Which sign?" I asked, seeing nothing but darkness in front of us.

"The direction sign we passed two minutes ago," he added nonchalantly and I poked his arm. "Ouch, what?"

"Are you serious? That's not allowed!" He started grinning, glancing at me.

"Why not? It was there when I spied it," he explained and I leant back in my seat.

"I don't want to play this any more. You're cheating," I retorted, grimacing at him as he started laughing.

It began to rain and Gale turned the wipers on. We didn't have to wait very long for the first lightning strikes, which were all followed by loud claps of thunder. I wasn't exactly afraid of thunder, but I had an uneasy feeling while we were driving. Gale was focusing more intensely on the road now and I glanced to the back where Jeremy was still fast asleep.

"You know, Jeremy is actually a pleasant car passenger," I said as another flash lit up the whole sky, "as long as he is sound asleep, that is."

"Just wait till he starts snoring," Gale replied without taking his eyes off the road, "you might immediately change your opinion."

I was about to grab my purse from the ground to get my phone, when my best friend hit the brakes without warning and I almost hit my head.

"What the hell?" Jeremy let out, wide awake now. I just wanted to say something similar, when I followed Gale's look out of the windshield. It was still raining hard, but I could spot a car in the ditch with a person still sitting inside. It looked like the driver had lost control on the dirty road. Gale was already unbuckling himself, ready to get out in the pouring rain, before I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him in a squeaky voice.

"Catnip, there's someone inside the car. We need to ask what's wrong," he replied and my heart started beating faster.

"But don't you think it's weird that this guy is still sitting in the car and didn't try to get some help by now?" I replied, trying to make Gale see sense, because I had a queasy feeling about it.

"It's pouring down and we don´t have any connection here, so why shouldn't he wait in his car until someone else comes?" Jeremy injected himself into our discussion.

"Then tell me why he is still sitting there although we already stopped and he should come towards us and ask for help?" I retorted while my best friend had already opened the door. "Gale, don't!" I yelled, still grabbing at his arm.

"Katniss! Let go! Maybe he's injured or jammed in, and we're losing precious time with our stupid what if's," he said, releasing himself from my grip to get out.

"You weird girl. You've really been watching too many horror flicks," Jeremy let out as I watched Gale walking towards the creepy car. I turned around, glaring at Jeremy.

"Having a big mouth but not even intending to go outside?" I hissed at him and then got out of the car as well, shutting the door with a bang behind me. I was all wet right away as I followed Gale to the stranded blue car. He was about to knock at the window when he heard my footsteps and turned around.

"Get back in the car," he yelled but instead of turning back I hurried up towards him. "Katniss, get back in the car," he said more firmly when I caught up with him, shaking my head. My hair was sticking to my face and I guessed that my mascara was all over my cheeks right now.

"I want to be with you," I replied stubbornly.

"Why are you such a pig-head?" Gale let out, exasperated.

"Hello?" a man's voice interrupted our little argument, and we both turned towards the car. The guy was forty-something and seemed pretty normal on the first look, not at all like the mass murderer I had expected.

"Hi," Gale said, friendlier than he was speaking to me seconds ago, "can we help you?"

The guy nodded, showing us his mobile phone.

"There's no reception here and my car is totally dead, so I need a lift," he replied, smiling at us. "If you could drop me off at the next gas station so I can call a friend, that would be fabulous," he added and Gale nodded.

"Sure, let's go." I was mad at my best friend because he always was so naive and thought that all people were fundamentally nice. We didn't know a thing about this guy, and he was just letting him come along without even asking me first.

"Great, I just need to grab a few things and I'll be right with you," the guy let out and I turned around, walking back to our car.

"Hey, the rain is washing out the white stripes on your butt," Gale said, walking behind me.

"It doesn't matter, because now your whole seat will be wet," I hissed at him, opening the door.

"Jeremy, move your ass to the other side, we're giving him a ride," Gale said, sitting down and then turned his eyes to me. "Are you mad?"

I grabbed out my mirror, trying to wipe away the mascara stains from my face.

"Yes, I am mad, Hawthorne! How can you just take this stranger with us without knowing a thing about him?" I stopped in my actions, glaring at him.

"Are you serious? Katniss, we are just helping him out! What's wrong with you? He had a wedding ring on his finger, his wife is certainly already concerned why her husband isn't home yet, and you're mad that I want to help him?" he asked, watching me unbelievingly.

"A wedding ring," I let out, shaking with my head, "that's the first thing a mass murderer puts on his finger to make him look normal and harmless."

Gale stroked his hand through his wet hair, sighing.

"I'm not having this conversation with you," he just said, glancing out through the window.

"By the way, where is this guy?" Jeremy asked, and I almost had forgot about Gale's cousin, sitting in the back.

"He's just grabbing some stuff," Gale replied, drumming his finger on the steering wheel.

"Yeah, he's just grabbing his gun and a shovel to bury us later," I added, receiving an angry glare from my best friend when the guy appeared at our car, wearing a black coat. He sat down behind Gale's seat, greeting Jeremy with a handshake.

"Oh, I am so thankful that you had come along. I was already sitting there for more than an hour," he said as Gale started the engine and turned on the heater. "I'm Peter, by the way."

"So Peter, what happened with your car?" Jeremy asked him and I covered my legs with Gale's jacket, freezing.

"Well, I can just say that I didn't watch the road for a second, lost control, and got stranded there," he replied, and I didn't believe a word.

"Peter, right? So, why didn't you come out of the car when you saw us stopping on the road?" I asked him, trying to sound nice, receiving a warning look from Gale.

"Oh. Well, I didn't know if you stopped to help me, or if you were some young people who wanted to rob me or something like that. I'm very cautious, but then I saw you both wearing such nice clothes, and I just guessed that you were wanting to help," he explained and I nodded in response. "I'm sorry that you had to walk out in the rain for me," he added.

"Don't worry Peter, you're not the only person who thinks some people could be bad guys," Gale started. "Or even mass murderers," he added with a laugh, glancing at my direction. "We're coming home from my sister's wedding, hence the nice clothes."

"Oh, that's great," Peter said, looking out the window. "I guess the next station should come very soon," he added, and I started to relax a little bit, guessing that I had been wrong about the guy.

"Your wife is probably already worrying about you," Gale said after a few minutes of silence. It was still raining, but the thunderstorm had stopped.

"Huh?" Peter asked like he was zoned out and I turned around in my seat.

"You have a wife, right? We assumed so because of your ring," I explained, pointing at his finger.

"Oh, right, my wife," he said, laughing and my heart started beating faster. "I don't think she's worrying about me," he added and although I wanted to go into it, I didn't ask, because it was his personal matter. I glanced at Jeremy who was sleeping again and turned around to face the front.

"There is it," Peter suddenly said and I was relieved that he would finally get out of the car as Gale stopped at the small old gas station. "So, thank you guys a lot," he said, opening the door.

"And you're sure that you have someone who can pick you up?" Gale asked, and I pinched him in the arm, receiving a glare from him.

"Yes, yes," Peter said, pulling out his phone,"now that I have a connection I can finally call my friend, so thanks again." He got out of the car and waved at us once, before walking into the creepy-looking gas station.

"What are you waiting for? Let's head back home," I urged Gale as he was still not restarting the engine.

"I think I need to go to pee," he replied, unfastening his seatbelt.

"Are you serious? Here?" I groaned as he stroked through his hair.

"Where else, Katniss? You should go to the washroom as well, and maybe dry your hair a little bit," he said, tousling through my wet bangs.

"I'm waiting here," Jeremy mumbled dozily.

"Okay, let's go, but wait for me," I said, getting out of the car. "This station looks so creepy," I added, putting Gale's jackets on my shoulders.

"Hopefully the mass murderer isn't working here," Gale joked and I hit him playfully in his side.

"Stop it, okay. I really was scared," I replied as we walked inside, and I wondered why I couldn't see Peter anywhere.

"Catnip, I've already told you dozen of times that when I'm with you, you don't have to be scared of anything. Try finally getting it in to your head," he said as I glanced at the cashier, who was talking on the phone in a foreign language.

"I know, I know, because you are 'Superman'," I let out as we found the washrooms.

"Exactly. So do you think you can go by yourself, or do I have to accompany you inside the women's washroom?" he asked as we stopped in front of the door. I stuck out my tongue.

"Just wait here for me after you're done," I said, going inside.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you say? Let me know what you think about this chapter.

I am thinking to get the story more "thrilling", maybe a little bit "scary"..do you guys think that´s a good idea or should this story just continue the way it is? Let me know..and then I will decide after your comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author´s note:** **Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but my beta was on vacation so I had to wait a little longer.. but here is finally the next chapter. Since most of you didn´t want a scary version, I let the story go on like before. Have fun reading**

**Oh and thank you kittenb999 and hungergamelovers1316 for your reviews :) And of course from all the guests! I really appreciate it!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Gale´s POV

As I walked inside the restroom, Peter was standing there, washing his hands.

"Oh, hey again," he greeted me and I gave him a nod.

"Did you call someone to pick you up?" I asked, stroking through my tousled wet hair.

"Oh, yes, yes. My buddy is going to pick me up in a few minutes," he replied, drying his hands. He already moved for the door, but suddenly turned around to face me. "Hey, just be careful around here and don't leave your pretty girlfriend on her own," he added and I wasn't quite sure if it was just a nice consideration or a threat. But before I could ask him about that, he had already left the restroom.

"Okay, that was weird," I mumbled to myself, but felt strange all of a sudden. I immediately put the blame on Katniss, because she really had me go all crazy with the mass-murderer drivel. After I was done, I rushed outside, waiting in front of the women's restroom impatiently. No sight of my best friend yet, and I was sure that she should already be outside, since it had taken me more time because of the little talk with Peter before. I leaned at the wall and the gas station employee watched me as if I were some pervert, waiting in front of the women's restroom.

"I'm just waiting for my friend," I said, but he kept a straight face and I wondered if he even understood me.

"Did you pay?" he suddenly asked in broken English, and I shook my head.

"You pay for gas," he added, pointing at his old register and I turned around to face him.

"No, no. We didn't fuel. We just needed to go to the restroom," I explained, talking slow because I wasn't quite sure how well he understood me.

"You pay," he said again and I rolled my eyes, getting annoyed.

"We have to pay for going to the restroom?" I asked, trying to stay polite.

"No. You pay for gas," he replied and I wanted to hit my head against the wall. Hard.

Before I could explain it to him again, the door to the women's rest room opened and Katniss came out, smiling at me. How could she dare to smile after I waited here for so long, already assuming that she'd been kidnapped by someone.

I grabbed her hand, pulling her to me.

"What took you so long?" I asked, upset, while she eyed me with big eyes.

"I had to pee and then I dried my hair a little, as you told me to do?" she replied uncertainly, pointing at her head.

I let out a sigh, pulling her with me towards the exit.

"Gale, what's wrong?" she asked, trying to keep up with my quick steps.

"Hello? You pay!" the cashier yelled as we were half outside. I stopped and turned around, still holding Katniss' hand.

"For God's sake! We didn't use any gas!" I yelled, annoyed at the cashier, making him cringe. As we walked towards the car, my best friend released her hand from my tight grip.

"Gale!" she let out, stepping in front of me. "What the heck is wrong with you?" she let out, blocking the way. "What happened while I was in the restroom?" she asked, glancing at me with a concerned expression on her face. My jacket was still around her shoulders and she played with the cufflink on the left sleeve.

"I'm sorry," I let out, scratching behind my ear. "I'm just really tired, and then this cashier made me all furious with his "You pay for gas" drivel. Prior to that I encountered Peter in the men's restroom, and he told me to be careful and stuff, and then as I waited for you to come out I already assumed that you'd been kidnapped by some mass-murderer. I was mad at you because you started this and messed me up as well and.." I stopped when she wrapped her arms around my neck, giving me a tight hug.

"What is that for?" I asked, pressing her closer to myself.

"I think you need one," she replied, releasing me. "That really was too much for today. Let's just get back home then get in bed," she added, turning around to open the door of my car.

Jeremy was dead to the world and didn't even hear us getting inside.

"So you were worried about me getting kidnapped? Where did you get that idea from?" Katniss teased me, buckling up her seatbelt.

"Just shut up, okay?" I replied, starting the engine. "You have a bad influence on me," I added and she grinned.

"Oh, come on. We're cast in the same mold."

When we finally arrived at Katniss' apartment it was almost 2am, and Jeremy as well as my best friend were in a deep sleep. Turning off the engine, I nudged her in the side.

"Catnip." No reaction. "Hey, Catnip," I tried it again, but she just snuggled more into her seat. I got out of my car and walked to her side, opening the door. "Hey, sleepyhead, you're home," I said, reaching over to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"No, I don't want to stand up," she murmured, trying to push my arm away with closed eyes.

"But I want to go to sleep. Come on," I said, grabbing her hand. My best friend slightly opened her eyes and sighed dramatically.

"Let me sleep in the car," she replied, closing her eyes again.

"Ahem, certainly not!" I let out, grabbing her to lift her out of the car.

"Thank you for carrying me," she murmured, snuggling her face in my chest, while I walked towards the entrance.

"Sure. It's not like I'm tired myself and want to go to sleep as badly as ever," I replied sarcastically, but she was already sound asleep in my arms.

Of course, the entrance door was closed and I didn't have the keys, so I put Katniss on her feet while she was still clinging on me.

"Catnip, where are your keys?" I asked as her face was hidden in my chest.

"In my purse," she mumbled and I groaned. The purse was still in the car and I was not in the mood to carry her back and forth.

* * *

**A/n: I know it´s shorter than usual but I couldn´t change it. The next one will be longer, I promise :)**

"Great," I said and let her sit down on the stairs. "I'll get it. Wait here," I said while she lay down on the ground.

Getting her purse, I rummaged for the keys and when I walked back to the entrance she was sleeping on the stairs like homeless people. Her yellow dress was stained and her hair was all messed up. I opened the door and then picked her up to carry her up to the second floor.

"You owe me something for that," I said more to myself, because she seemed to be spaced out. I got her inside and put her on the bed, not without hitting my knee at the glass table in the living room. I pulled off her shoes and when I covered her with the blanket, she reached for my arm.

"You can sleep here as well. Don't drive any more," she said with half-open eyes.

"Oh, now you care about me, thank you," I replied, pulling her arm away. "I have Jeremy in my car and we don't live far away, so good night, Catnip," I added and she grimaced.

"You are too good to be true," she whispered, closing her eyes again. I grinned, kissing her on the forehead.

"You still owe me," I said and then left the apartment, heading back for my car. Jeremy was snoring in the back and I promised myself that next time, someone else was going to drive.


	5. AN: BETA

**A/N:** Since many of you guys are writing me I will continue with the story =) But i need a beta! So if anyone is interested..let me know! Thanks ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author´s Note:** I am soooooo sorry for the long wait! Really! But I first had to find a good beta to continue with the story. English is not my first language and so I needed someone to look over my chapters before I could post them! Happily I finally found someone =)

I am really happy that many of you are so interested in my story and that´s why I decided to continue. You should know that :)

**Oh and I feel the need to say:** This is my own story and it has nothing to do with the real Hunger Games! Therefore all the other names are invented and are not the same as in the books.

But now, I hope you like my next chapter. Have fun!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Katniss**

I woke up to loud music sounding through the wall. Putting aside my blanket, I looked down at myself, still wearing the dress from yesterday—all spotted. I groaned, remembering last night while glancing in the mirror. I looked seedy, like I hadn't showered a whole month. Standing up, I walked outside my room, bumping into Zoey.

"Oh my god, Katniss!" my roommate gasped, startled and eyeing me suspiciously. "What did you do to that dress? You look like a picture of misery." She ran her hands through her combed hair. She looked ready to go out, so I glanced at the watch hanging behind her. 9 AM.

"Where are you heading this early?" I asked, walking into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

"Oh, I'm having brunch with Tom," she answered before sitting at the table. Tom was a good friend from Zoey and I always wondered if they would start dating some time. "But I still have a few minutes, so tell me everything right now!" she demanded, and I let out a big sigh. Taking my cup with me, I sat in front of her, leaning back in the chair.

"Well, we were at the wedding and Gale's dad was—" I stopped, remembering my best friend who I had forgotten all about. "Oh, no!" I exclaimed, jumping out of the chair and running into my room to get my phone.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked, already standing behind me.

"Zoey, I need to call Gale. I'll tell you everything later, alright?" I said to her, already dialling my best friend´s number.

"Are you sure? I can cancel—" she started, but I shook my head.

"No, no. Go! I'm okay, really. We'll talk later." Zoey nodded and stroked tousled through my already messed up hair when Gale finally answered at the other side.

"Yes?" He sounded sleepy, and I feared that I had woken him up to make matters worse.

"I am so sorry," I let out, sitting down on my bed. "I didn't want to fall asleep yesterday, I just did. I'm sorry! And did you carry me upstairs and put me in bed?"

"No. As we stopped at your house, there was a homeless person walking by. He was so nice to carry you upstairs since I wanted to get home as soon as possible," he replied nonchalantly.

"Gale, stop it," I let out, feeling worse.

"What? It's true. He was so happy that he could stay in your warm house overnight. Did you already look at your sofa? He should be sleeping there."

I rolled my eyes, but still stood up and walked to our sofa to make sure.

"Thank you for not leaving me to sleep in the hallway," I said after a moment of silence, lying down on the sofa.

"Well, actually, I wanted to let you sleep on the porch, because you didn't want to wake up so I had to carry you. Then I noticed that the door was closed, of course. I had to go back to the car to get your purse and by the way, I searched like an hour for the key in your treasure chest. Then I carried you upstairs, and when I tried to get to your bedroom, I bumped into your wonderful table. It still hurts, by the way."

"Shall I come over and kiss your knee?" I asked in a childish voice and he let out an indignantly sigh.

"Ha! You'll have to do a lot more to get even," he threatened, and I was happy that he wasn´t mad at all.

"I'm sorry, really," I said again, stroking my messed up dress. "But I'm glad that you made it home safely," I added quickly.

"Catnip, my mom is calling. I'll pick you up later for lunch. Bye." Before I could reply something, he hung up. It was our Sunday ritual to have lunch together when we were both in town. When we were little children, we used to do it with our families, but later on we started meeting without them.

I stretched myself once before standing up, walking into our small bathroom.

"Let's get you cleaned up you dirty little thing," I said to my reflection, making a face.

After I was washed up and dressed, I started to clean up my room when our shrill doorbell suddenly rang. I wondered who it could be, because it was too early for Gale, and Zoey had her keys. Opening the door, my new neighbor Lisa was standing in front of it. She was a single lady in her mid thirties and seemed pretty nice. She had a few curlers in her red hair, and she was wearing a pink bathrobe.

"Hi, darling, I hope I'm not disturbing you," she said with her smoky voice, smiling at me.

"Hi, Lisa, how are you?" I replied, wondering what she wanted. She looked like she had just woken up.

"Well, I wanted to make sure that you're okay, honey," Lisa said, trying to get a look past me into our living room.

"Do you want to come in for a second?" I invited her, trying to be polite.

"Oh, sure," she answered, stepping inside and sitting on our sofa.

"Can I make you something? Tea or coffee?" I offered, but she shook her head.

"No, no. Just come, sit with me," she replied, pointing beside her on the couch. "I'm glad that you're fine," she added, eying me from head to toe.

That was confusing. "Why wouldn't I be fine?" I asked my neighbor, curious.

"Well…last night, actually in the middle of the night…I heard someone on the stairs, and I saw some guy carrying you over his shoulder. Were you unconscious? And who was that guy?" she asked, and I wondered if she was really worried about me or just curious about my private life.

"Oh, actually I fell asleep and my best friend carried me upstairs," I said, and she smiled.

"Ah, I get it. Your _best friend_," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes, my best friend Gale. I've known him since I was little, and I accompanied him to his sister´s wedding yesterday. On the way back home I fell asleep and since he is a good friend, he brought me into my bed," I explained, and she nodded.

"So, he is really just your best friend? What a shame! He's so good-looking!" Lisa gushed. "He's tall and has those broad shoulders, and he's really gorgeous," she started complimenting Gale.

I let out a laugh. "If you're interested, I can introduce you to him," I said jokingly, and she hit me playfully on my knee.

"Oh stop it, Katniss," she laughed, "I'm way too old for him." She made a pause and looked seriously. "Or does he like older girls?" I grinned at her.

"I can ask him," I joked again, and she laughed, standing up.

"Well, I have to go back. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, but now that I know you have a best friend who cares about you, I can sleep without any worries." My neighbor walked to the door and I followed her.

"Thank you for worrying. That's really sweet, Lisa," I replied, opening the door for her as she glanced at me.

"If you want some advice from a more experienced woman," she started, and I grinned, "you really shouldn't let him slip out of your hands. He's a piece of gold, as it seems," she said, and I nodded.

"Yes, he is indeed. Take care," I replied when she gave me one brief good-bye hug. Closing the door, I shook my head. She was one weird woman.

Minutes later, our door bell rang again and again and again. Gale. Opening the door, he grimaced at me. Although he'd been my best friend for years and I knew every inch of his face, he seemed to get better looking by the day. Maybe beauty came with aging.

"What's up, pal?" he greeted, stepping inside. Then he stopped, snuffling. "What's that smell?"

"I'm wearing fresh clothes, so it's not me," I defended myself, trying to pinpoint whatever it was he´d smelled. He stopped in his tracks, glaring at me playfully.

"Are you hiding a man?" he asked, serious, and I started laughing at his stern expression. He began nodding vehemently, pointing with his finger at me. "I knew it. Where is he? In your room? Under your bed, maybe?" he started, moving towards my room.

I grabbed his arm, trying to pull him in the other direction. "No, please don't. It's not like that," I played along. "He's my cousin."

He turned around, laughing. "Your cousin? You're disgusting," he declared and then sniffed again. "No, seriously, what is that?"

I rolled my eyes at my best friend, grabbing my purse.

"Let's go, Sherlock," I said, pushing him to the door.

"Do you have a new perfume?" he asked, still curious about the smell, as we walked downstairs.

"No. Can we please change the topic?" I pleaded when we passed Lisa´s door. Then it hit me.

"I know what it is," I said as we were walking to Gale´s car. He stopped, eyeing me suspiciously.

"You killed Zoey because you fought about me, and then you hid here in your fridge? Of course, how did I not think of that before?" he said, shaking his head, and I poked him in the stomach.

"Stop it, that's nasty," I replied, moving towards his car.

"So what is it, then?" he asked, and I made a face.

"Maybe I´ll tell you later," I replied, suppressing a laugh. Gale was curious as hell. He couldn´t stand not knowing something for a second. I could literally see him bursting.

"Are you kidding me? Tell me now!" he demanded, grabbing my arm to stop me from getting into the car.

"Uh, no," I refused, shaking my head.

"Katniss!" he said, a smile playing on his lips. Still, he really wanted to know. He pushed me against his car, forcing me to look at him.

"Tell me!" he said again, more threatening.

"It's not even anything important. Why do you have to know such stupid things?" I asked him, laughing.

"Because I'm curious and you said that you know what it is. That's why," he replied, pinching my nose. "And because you're fully aware of that and are trying to make me go insane."

I laughed. "You already are insane, Hawthorne. That's really not the point," I disagreed, and he grimaced.

"I'll buy you some dessert later," he said, trying to seduce me. It worked. Like always..

"It was my neighbor," I said, and Gale looked back at our apartment as if he would see someone there.

"My new neighbor Lisa. The red-haired woman? I already told you about her," I added, because I knew that he wouldn´t stop bothering me until he knew every little unimportant detail.

"Why was she at your place?" he asked, and I groaned.

"Gale, are you serious? I'm really hungry. Let's go!" I answered, pushing him away from me. He leaned on his car, blocking the door, and I knew that he was having fun playing with me.

"She was worried about me because she saw you carrying me upstairs in the middle of the night," I explained, punching his stomach playfully.

"If she was so worried, why didn't she came out and ask when she saw us? What's the point of asking the next morning? If I were a bad person, I could have done anything to you before she came checking," he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Here we go again, Sherlock," I grumbled, frustrated, but he seemed to be right about that. "I guess she was just curious, like some other annoying people I know," I replied as my stomach started rumbling. "See what you did?" I pouted at him. "You made my belly cry in hunger."

He smiled sweetly. Putting both hands on my stomach, he bent down. "I'm sorry, little belly. I'll give you a tasty dessert to make up for your hunger. It's just that your owner here is really tricky and wants to annoy me." He was literally speaking to my stomach, and I grabbed his arm to pull him up.

"What are you doing? Get in the car already! My neighbors will think I'm pregnant and you're talking to your unborn child," I exclaimed, and he started laughing as he walked to the driver's side.

"You're really embarrassing," I said when we got out of the drive way, but I was grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please! Let me know what you think and the next chapter is coming really soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews and here, as I promised, the next chapter - much faster =) Have fun  
**

**Big thanks for my great beta!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Gale**

We were in the middle of eating at our favourite Italian restaurant when Katniss's phone started ringing. She looked at the display and groaned.

"It's my chef," she said before answering the phone. She was working part time at a cocktail bar and always had to be ready to work an extra shift.

"Yes, of course I can work tonight," she spoke into her phone, rolling her eyes at me. "Alright. See you then." Throwing her phone on the table, she put her head in her hands. "I'm his favourite, so he thought that he'd call me to step in for Miranda," she mumbled, clearly annoyed.

"Well if you don't want to go, you could've told him no," I suggested, taking a sip of my coffee. She moved her hands away and glared at me.

"If I'd said no he'd have thrown me out immediately. Thank you for the great advice, though."

I shook my head. "Catnip, no one will throw you out if you can't step in once," I insisted, and she put a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I've already told you that this kind of thinking will get people to take advantage of you."

She took a bite at the piece of chocolate cake I ordered for her a few minutes ago. "Are you taking advantage of me, Hawthorne?"

I grinned. "Maybe. Who knows? This happens unintentionally. When do you have to go?"

She glanced at her watch and sighed. "I start at eight and go till twelve."

"What can I say? Lucky you," I added, receiving a glare from my best friend.

"Are you going to visit me?" she asked, taking another bite. She was like a chocolate addict; I couldn't think of a day where she didn't eat the stuff.

"Do you want me to?" I retorted, and she pricked my hand with her fork. "Alright, alright. I think I can arrange it. My lecture tomorrow starts at one anyway, so I can come later and stay till you're done."

"Just don't bring Jeremy with you," she practically commanded me.

"Why would I bring him? It's not like I'm hanging around with him regularly. What does it matter if he comes, anyway?"

Katniss let out a quick laugh. "Gale, the last time he came, he started asking out every single girl in the bar. And since the others knew that I know him, everyone was looking at me. It was so embarrassing."

I asked for the check when the waiter passed by. "Catnip. It doesn´t matter what others think, does it?"

She pouted, playing with her earring. "No, but still. I don't want to work tonight. Oh, my dear chocolate cake, you are the only one that makes me happy," she whispered, glancing at her dessert.

Half an hour later we left the restaurant, and I stopped at Katniss's apartment to let her out.

"So, see you tonight," she said, unfastening her seatbelt. "If you see a motivated waitress, pacing back and forth with a big grin on her face, that's probably not me."

I laughed, letting my hand rest on her knee for a second. "I'm sure your motivation will increase the moment you see me." She pushed my hand away and opened the door.

"I'm too moody to laugh about that," she said, getting out. When I started the engine, she turned around, sticking her tongue out to me.

* * *

It was after 10:30 when I decided to visit Katniss in the cocktail bar. I was hanging around with Mike, a friend from my university, and he agreed to accompany me.

"So how long exactly have you and Katniss known each other?" Mike asked while we were riding the bus downtown. He was drinking, and I wanted to drink as well, so it was best not to drive the car.

"I don't know. I guess I was seven or eight when I first met her. Why are you asking?" Looking around the bus, I noticed there were a lot of creepy guys inside.

"Just asking, dude. It's still unbelievable that you two have been best friends for so long and haven't ever dated or something like that," Mike stated, and I shrugged.

"Pretty normal for me," I replied simply, bored with this topic. Mike was not the first to comment on the relationship between Katniss and me. People just couldn't understand that a guy and a girl were friends without any benefits.

As we got off the bus, a chilly wind greeted us outside. It was cold, and I fastened up my jacket. The cocktail bar was just a few steps away, so we hurried towards it.

"Just don't drink yourself to death again. Tomorrow is Monday," I said to Mike jokingly when we arrived at the building.

"I can take it," he replied and opened the door.

It was pretty full for a Sunday evening, and the music was as loud as always. Mike was already heading towards the bar as I stood still and tried to spot Katniss somewhere. When I started moving, I saw her, heading right towards me.

"Gale, hi," she let out, hugging me tightly for a second. "I need to get an order. Find yourself a table," she said, already starting to move away, but I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I didn't bring Jeremy," I said, leaning closer so she could hear me.

She gave me a funny look and smiled. "That's awesome, Gale. Thank you."

"I'll sit at the bar with Mike," I said, letting go of her arm as she give me a quick smile before disappearing into the kitchen.

I sat down beside my classmate, who had already ordered beer for us—or maybe two for himself. I couldn't tell.

"Beer?" he asked, moving one glass to me. I took a sip.

Katniss was coming back with some orders, blinking at me. I turned around on my stool, following her with my eyes as she put the plates down on a table with two women. Turning around, she walked towards me and stopped a few inches away.

"Having fun?" I asked her while Mike turned around in his stool as well, waving at my best friend.

"Hey, how are you?" he greeted, and she smiled back at him while I held onto her hand.

"Of course. You miss out on all the fun if you don't work here," she replied with dry sarcasm, making Mike laugh.

"Don't bullshit me," I said as she pulled herself from my grip, nodding.

"Okay, I'll prove it to you. I need to take out the trash. That's a lot of fun. You wanna come?" she suggested, grinning.

I shook my head. "No."

"Great. Then let's go outside for a second," she responded, pulling at my arm to get me off the stool. I gave in, and she smiled happily.

"Lina, I'm taking out the trash," Katniss yelled towards another waitress, who nodded and smiled. My best friend then disappeared for a second behind the bar, only to come back with two trash bags.

"Here we go. One for you and one for me," she declared, handing me the bigger one. I pinched her cheek with my free hand.

"Be right back, Mike," I said and then put my hand on Katniss's back to lead her out.

As we walked through the door, a bearded guy almost bumped into us, grinning at Katniss.

"Hey, babe," he said, winking at her.

"Hi, George," my best friend replied, and then we left the bar.

"Your new boyfriend?" I asked Katniss on the way to the huge trash can around the corner.

"Very funny," she retorted, and I jokingly pushed her to the side. "Gale, stop it."

"Well, babe, is every customer talking to you like this?" I asked when we arrived at the can. The smell was not as bad as I had expected but still very unpleasant.

"He's in his forties and talks to _every _girl like that, so stop worrying," my best friend replied after we threw our trash away.

"Who said I'm worrying?" I retorted, taking off my jacket to put it over her shoulder. "I'm a selfish and rude guy who just thinks about myself."

"And now you're giving me your jacket?" She laughed, pulling it closer around herself. "Why didn't you think of this earlier?"

I pushed my best friend to the front before stepping up to her and wrapping one arm around her shoulder. "By the way, this is really the most fun thing ever," I said sarcastically, and she nodded.

"I know, right? I told you so," she replied before we entered the bar again. Mike was already hitting on some blonde, mumbling something in her ear. Player. I sat back on my stool, while Katniss continued to do her work. I watched her taking the order from the _babe_-guy from before, all lovingly. I got a weird feeling observing them, although the guy was much older than my best friend.

"What are you staring at?" Mike interrupted my thoughts suddenly.

"I'm not staring. Just looking around, since you're busy," I replied pointedly, my eyes still fixed on table twelve, where Katniss was talking to the bearded guy. Mike followed my view and clapped me on the back.

"Dude, don't worry. She's way out of his league."

"So are you. Look at the way he's gaping at her, the old fart." Finally Katniss left his table and headed back.

"But there's nothing going on with you two. Definitely," Mike pointed out sarcastically, receiving another glare from me.

"What's going on with whom?" Katniss asked, overhearing Mike's last words.

"With you and the old fart at table twelve," I replied grimly, making Katniss open her mouth in shock.

"Stop insulting my customers, Hawthorne!" she demanded with a wagging finger.

"Or what?" I challenged her as she stepped closer, touching my knees.

"Or you get a house ban," she retorted, crossing her arms in front of her chest and receiving a laugh from Mike.

"Bullshit. By the way, I don't think you're in any position to ban someone from this bar."

She leaned her face closer to mine and tried to glare at me. "Dare me."

I was thinking about a good retort when suddenly that guy was standing behind Katniss, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Everything alright here, beautiful lady?" he asked in a raspy voice. I stood up from my stool. "Or are these guys bothering you?" he added, and I was ready to tear his ugly beard from his face.

"No, we're fine. Just joking around," Katniss replied, standing in front of me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to me.

"What's the problem? Is your drink bad?" I asked him, receiving a nudge from Katniss. The guy glanced at Mike and then back to her.

"I just saw him glaring at you and wanted to make sure you were alright," he said to Katniss, ignoring me completely.

"Well, guess what, weirdo? She's my best friend, so I can glare at her as much as I want. Got it?"

"Gale!" Katniss glared at me, pulling my arm away. "I'm so sorry George. He's a little moody today," she apologized for me.

"That's fine. The main point is that everything is fine. I'm going back to my table, then," he announced, turning around.

"You'd better go," I dismissed him, receiving a punch in my stomach from Katniss.

"What the heck has gotten into you?" she growled at me while I sat back on the stool. My job was done.

"_Gale_," she hissed, since I hadn't answered yet.

"Nothing. Just showed him his limits," I replied, smiling at her.

"Don't you grin at me like that, Hawthorne. I'm really mad at you," she said, crossing her arms again.

"Oh, come on, Catnip. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Nothing wrong? This was—" I was pretty sure she wanted to argue the whole night about the incident, but Mike interrupted her.

"Please stop it now! You're giving me a headache," he pleaded, already a little tipsy.

"Or maybe it came from something else," Katniss said to him pointedly, but of course he didn't get it.

"Anyway," he pointed at me, still addressing Katniss, "he just likes you soooo much and would do anything to protect you. So don't be mad at him for acting like an asshole. He—" I put my arm around Mike, stopping him from babbling more nonsense.

"I think she got it, dude. Thanks."

"You're very welcome," he replied, lifting his empty glass to take a sip.

"Mike, there's nothing in that cup," Katniss tried, but he _still_ drank. She laughed and then looked back at me, smiling. "You're stupid."

I opened my arms for a hug. "You love me," I said as she wrapped her arm around me for a second.

"Can I finish working without you scaring my customers away now?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Back to the salt mines."

* * *

**A/N: **** What are you thinking? Good? Too lame? Let me know? Do you need more drama? I am not sure how to continue, so I am open for any ideas..**


End file.
